70 Years Later
by CullenCrazy1395
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon and never comes back. But what happens when they meet again in school 70 years later? Bella is changed and has a new family. Will she forgive him? How will he react? Disclaimer:I don't own Twilightjust borrowing the character
1. Characters

Summary-**Edward leaves Bella in New Moon and never comes back. But what happens when they meet again in school 70 years later ? Bella is changed and has a new family. Will she forgive him ? How will he react ?**

_**Characters**_

**Bella****-She is 70 years old. And 2 months after Edward left, Victoria finds her and turns her. Victoria killed Charlie and left everybody under the impression that they both died. She leaves to go on her own after the transformation. Bella's power is she can disable other vampires powers.**

**Vanessa or Nessa****- She is 68 years old. Was changed by Bella when she was hit by a car. Bella and Nessa are best friends. She is a shopaholic like Alice and has curly brown hair. Vanessa's power is she can shape shift and her soul mate is Rodney.**

**Rodney****-He is 169 years old. He was a nomadic vampire, escaped his former coven. Found by Nessa and Bella while hunting. His power is his strength and his soul mate is Vanessa.**

**Raven****- She is 666 years old.(666 mark of the Devil) She was supposedly changed by the Devil himself. Bella's coven found her in a war in the south. She has straight black hair. Her power is to kill or knock out people with her stare. (her choice)**

**Damien****- He is 212 years old. He was changed by an unknown vampire. He has light blond hair. The coven befriended him and was accepted him to the coven at their old school considering that he and Raven are soul mates. His power is to calm people down. (like Jasper but weaker)**


	2. Chapter 1 Unpleasant Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.

(I do own Nessa, Rodney, Damien and Raven)

Chapter 1- Unpleasant Surprise

**Bella's POV**

**It's been 70 years since **_**he**_** left me. But now I have a new family and a new life in Oregon. My family and I live in a big house deep in the woods. We each have two sports cars (and a Ford Focus, not to fancy) and our own rooms. Today is the start of a new year at school and **_**m-**_

"**Bella, you get downstairs right now or we will all be late for school !!" Raven yelled up the stairs clearly in a rush. When she spoke I snapped out of my trance like state. I quickly got dressed in my black miniskirt and low neck, short-sleeve black shirt and ran downstairs.**

"**Hello slowpoke! Nice outfit!" Nessa said as I went down the stairs. I gave her a quick smile and we all went to get in our cars. I drove a black Eclipse while the rest of my family decided to take the Ford Focus. Our school was usually 45 minutes away but due to my insane driving I got there in less then 20 minutes. I parked in my normal parking spot next to the bush by the entrance of the school. The Ford pulled up next to me. I reached back and grabbed my old textbooks of the seat and stood waiting for Nessa so we could walk to our homerooms together. That's when I saw a flash of silver and a silver Volvo pull up ten parking spaces way from my car.**

**I thought to myself-**_**There's more than one Volvo in the world? Right? **_**I questioned. **_**But what are the odds?**_

**Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped thinking it was someone I wasn't ready to see yet.**

"**Come on," I was relieved to see it was only Vanessa, "are you ok ? You seem very jumpy." She sounded concerned.**

"**Yes, I'm fine." I said. **

"**Oh. ok," She paused, "Hey, did you know that we are getting a bunch of new students today ?" **

"**No, I didn't. Well I hope they like it here." I replied. **

**We walked silently the rest of the way to our rooms. When I arrived at my homeroom I stopped,**

"**Bye! See you at lunch!" I called over my shoulder. **

**She smiled, waved at me then set off towards her homeroom. I walked in the room and sat in my seat in the back. A minute or two later, our teacher walked in and started to speak.**

"**Class. Can I have your attention ! I know that most of you seem to know everybody in the school already but, starting today we have a new student…"**

"**I hope that she's not a stuck-up brat like everyone else here.." I muttered quietly to myself. **

'**Class, I want you to meet Rosealie Hale !"**

**My eyes immediately snapped up from the doodles I had been drawing on my brand new notebook. She looked exactly the same as 70 years ago.**


	3. Chapter 2 Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters !!

Chapter 2 – Lunch

Bella POV

Rosalie looked straight into my eyes. I expected to se her hated filled glare but instead I saw that she was surprised and confused. I looked away and went back to my doodling, dreading the moment when I would see the rest of the family, especially _him_. My teacher droned on about what to expect this year, what to get and so on. I tuned him out, trying to think of a way to avoid _them._ I decided to tell my family then bolt if I saw them at lunch. The bell interrupted my planning but without another thought I ran towards my next class. I didn't want to know if she was on my tail or telling _him_ right now.

Lunch

The bell just rang and I'm not looking forward to going to my next class: lunch. I kept my head down and slowly walked to the lunchroom. I opened the heavy door and sat next Vanessa and Rodney.

"Bella," Rodney shook my shoulder," the new kids are vampires and they seem familiar in a way…" I looked at him and said,

"They seem familiar because," I paused not wanting to say the name," that's the Cullens."

My family stared at me in either shock or annoyance. Raven turned to glare at them, but I was faster and exploded,

"RAVEN GILMORE, DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT DEATH STARE ON THEM !!"

Silence

The whole lunchroom was staring back at me including the Cullens and my family. I slowly sank back down in my seat, knowing I embarrassed myself and started to pick at my bagel. I could tell _he _had seen (and heard me, I mean people in France heard me !) my outburst and the family was bound to come over. My assumptions were correct when I felt a hand clasp my shoulder. Someone whispered in my ear,

"Bella ? Were coming over later to your house to see you and meet your new family." I sat there stunned. Emmett took his hand off my shoulder and walked away. I lifted my face to see my family. I could tell by the way their mouths hung open that my reaction was not good. I was terrified and I wasn't ready to face them yet or ever for that matter. I got up and started sobbing tearlessly as I ran at vampire speed to my car. I jumped in and sped at 150 miles an hour to my house. It only took me 15 minutes to get back this time. I ran to my room, slammed the door and broke down on my bed once again. It seemed only moments later my family was home. Someone was knocking on my door trying to coax me out of my room. I yelled at Damien for trying to calm me down but finally worked and I came out.

"I didn't want to bring it up again but," Damien was saying cautiously," they are going to be here any minute…" In fear I would start crying again, I nodded slowly. With that said I went to go clean myself up.


	4. Chapter 3 Confessions

Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Twilight or any of these wonderful characters… not even Edward cries in corner

Chap. 3 Confessions

I walked to my own personal bathroom to take a quick shower and redo my hair. My shower was quick due to my nervousness. As soon as I got out I heard the doorbell ring. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Bella get the door !" Raven yelled up the stairs with a certain edge to her voice. I'll have to remember this when the Cullens leave.

"Um, Ok" I stuttered at the last word as they doorbell rang again. I quickly put the cloths I wore to school today and slowly walked to get the door. I took a deep breath, turned the handle knowing who I would see first. I gasped as I saw Alice jumping up and down with excitement. She ran towards me, picked me up and twirled me around screaming,

"Bella, Oh Bella your alive ! I can't believe it ! I'm so happy !!"

Nessa heard the commotion and walked in, separating the screaming Alice and me. I hadn't even noticed that my family and _all_ of the Cullens looking, no staring at the two of us. Alice stopped squealing, let go of my arms and looked at me seriously. My family and I sat on the couch. Damien sat next to me and placed his hand on my leg trying to make me less anxious and nervous. I finally realized that Edward's eyes were wide with amazement and shock. I gave him a weak smile to let him know I was ok with him and his family being there. I was just nervous about having to talk to him later and what he would say to me. I turned my gaze back to the Cullens who were now sitting on our other couch. We sat there akwardly looking around at one another. Eventually Carlisle stood up and began talking,

"Bella…"he paused, "we are so sorry we left. If we had any idea that a vampire would slip past the pack… we wouldn't have. But then Alice had a vision about you then it went blank. So we went back to your house that day and we saw Charlie's body and the house was covered in both yours and Charlie's blood. We thought you died and were taken. We are truly, deeply sorr-" I cut him and exploded,

"NONE OF YOU EVER THOUGHT OF A DIFFERENT OUTCOME !? YOU NEVER THOUGHT THAT ANOTHER VAMPIRE, ESPECIALLY VICTORIA, COULD HAVE CHANGED ME ? DID THAT EVER CROSS ANY OF YOUR MINDS ?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They were so thick sometimes ! Jasper stood up trying to calm me but I cut him off from his powers. Then Edward spoke for the first time,

" Bella please calm down. Now I know that your upset and have every right to be. But you need to hear something."

I began to calm myself at the sound of his voice. I couldn't believe how much I missed the angel like sound of it.. Then I looked him straight in the eyes and nodded ok,

"Bella…you have absolutely no idea what hell I have been through without you…" After he said that everybody knew the rest was private so both covens left the room leaving Edward and I alone.

"When I thought you were dead… the pain was unbelievable, knowing it was all my fault and I left you to the same fate I wanted for you to avoid." he looked at me finally. I could see in his eyes that he was is pain and felt incredibly guilty. He continued,

"and I haven't been the same since. I tried many times to go to the Voltori, to die, but my family refused to let me. I couldn't be around them…or anybody for that matter. So I left." he dropped his head, looking at the floor.

"I was gone for fifty years until Emmett and Jasper found me in South America and dragged me back home. But when I got back all I did was sit in my room thinking about you. I only left to feed." He looked into my eyes again and said,

"I love you Isabella, I will always love you and I have always loved you"

When he said that I broke down and sank to my knees, sobbing dryly**.** I was to overwhelmed. He walked over to me putting his hand on my shoulder. At his touch I picked up my head and bolted out the door. I knew that I had hurt him bad enough and on top of that I ran away from him after I he said he still loved me. I FELT SO STUPID !! I wanted and needed to be alone so badly. So I ran towards the abandoned saw mill at the edge of town by the woods. I was so confused and upset. I quickly reached the saw mill and pushed opened the door open. I sank into the corner and a fresh round of sobbing broke free.

**A/N: I hope you like it ! Please Review ! Won't up date until I get five new reviews ! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter Don't worry Edward will find Bella !**


	5. Chapter 4 Found Again

**A/N I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me this long to update !! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't hate me !! I've tons of homework, like the nights you start right when you get home until you go to bed at 11. And now on top of that I got a volcano that we have a week to do, and I have a batmitzvah and a wedding in the same weekend then the volcano is due that Monday ! So I got lots to do and I promise to get the next and probably last chapter out as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse , or the upcoming Breaking Dawn**_**.( cries in the corner )**_

Chapter 4 Found Again

Edward's POV

I saw Bella bolt out of the front door. I knew she was either upset or didn't believe me or both, about everything that I had just told her. But she need to hear the truth one way or another even if she didn't believe me at first. I decided to give her some space and waited another ten minutes before rushing after her. I quickly picked up her scent after not being around it for seventy years, I had forgotten how much I had got accustomed to it. It was strangely the same yet different in a way. Beginning to follow the scent, running my fastest but still not fast enough, I ended up at an abandoned sawmill at the edge of town. I could hear a faint sobbing sound coming from inside. That had to be where my Bella was. I raced towards the half-way broken down door and sent it crashing backward, collapsing under the force of my blow. I quickly turned to see that Bella was hugging her knees tightly to her with her head buried in her tucked up knees. She was still sobbing dryly as I walked to her. I took her in my arms and hugged her closely to my chest. She gripped my shirt as I sank to the ground still holding her only now she was in my lap.

Bella's POV

I didn't know how long I sat there crying and thinking about all of the things he said. He still loved me ?? But he said he didn't and he didn't want me to even remember him. _It will be as if I never existed, _as he put it. Then left me for Victoria. He pretty much offered me up as bait or cut the chain that was holding the sword that was constantly swinging above my head. He didn't love me then, but what about now, he said he did but did he really mean it ? What about when he left me in the woods? Did he mean it then ? He had to be lying one of those times, but it seemed that he wasn't in my living room. _I am so confused_, I thought to myself. Suddenly I heard the door break, sending it crashing into the back wall of the mill. I didn't even bother to look to see who it was. Maybe that person will see me a leave me alone, but I didn't really want to be alone. Again I was so confused. The stranger picked me up and held me close. I inhaled deeply as I recognized it to be Edward. I grabbed onto his tee shirt as he sank to the floor. I didn't care that I was supposed to be thinking about what he had said, I wanted to be by him and with him and never let go . I suddenly wasn't confused any more. I knew that I still loved him and now forgave him for everything. I tried to say I love you but he gently cut me off when I realized that I couldn't speak yet,

"Shhh, Bella, you don't have to talk now, we have plenty of time for that. It's ok. I just need you to calm down. I'm back if you still want me and I won't ever leave again."

After a few more long minutes I calmed down enough to speak, although it was only a whisper,

"Edward," I looked at his still pained face, he wasn't even bothering to hide is emotions, "I still love you and of course I want you to stay."

He looked down and straight into my eyes his expression brightening a lot and said,

"I still love you too and I glad you want me to stay."

Then he bent down and kissed me passionately, no longer needing to me careful. If there was a list of the most passionate kiss this one would have easily made the topped the number one choice. I kissed him back with all the force I could muster up. I broke the kiss after several long minutes. We smiled up at one another after the best kiss I had ever had and intertwined our hands. We walked back to my house to meet or greet each others families.


End file.
